The game of basketball has long endured as an American tradition, and is enjoyed by men and women of all ages and myriad skill levels. As with any motor skill, teachers and coaches have developed drills and apparatus that help teaching players to shoot a basketball properly. The invention herein is best used to help shooters develop proper habits, form, footwork and posture for shooting a basketball.